


The Full Moon and the Stars

by Etsu_Nara



Category: Full Moon o Sagashite
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9588752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etsu_Nara/pseuds/Etsu_Nara
Summary: Jut a (long) one shot of Mitsuki and Takuto starting their music career together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one shot I've done, it's a tad long, I think, but I just kept writing until I felt like I was at a good stopping point. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Full Moon o Sagashite.

Mitsuki could no longer turn into Full Moon, not since Takuto became a human again. She could, however, deepen her bond with him. It had been five years since the day she met him as a human, and since they both saw Meroko disappear into the heavens. Though they knew she was always watching over them. Mitsuki was now eighteen and had just graduated from high school. She and Takuto, who was now twenty-one, would occasionally go to Keichi Wakaouji’s house to play together. Since Mitsuki’s surgery, there had been no re-occurrences of the tumor, and after about six months, her voice got stronger, and she was able to sing again. She could not, however, become Full Moon again. Not like she had been before.

Takuto remembered everything, including his time as a Shinigami, and though he only apologized once for not being able to turn her into Full Moon, he still felt guilty. Mitsuki knew this, and reassured him on a daily basis.

Takuto and Mitsuki were on their way to visit Keiichi for another session, when Mitsuki suddenly said, “Takuto, I want to sing again.”

“We sing with Keiichi every week,” Takuto said.

“I mean I want to sing as Full Moon again.” Mitsuki looked up at Takuto, her brown eyes meeting his blue ones. Her brown hair was now worn down, no longer the pigtails she wore when she was twelve. Takuto liked her hair like that.

“We’ve been over this, you can’t do that. I don’t have the power to change you,” Takuto replied, squeezing her hand.

“Yes, well, I’ve been thinking,” Mitsuki said. “What if I said Full Moon was my sister, and that she died of lung cancer and I wanted to fulfill her dream of being a singer and spreading love through the world? It would be at least half the truth.”

“It sounds like it could work to me. Let’s talk to Keiichi and Ooshige-san and see what they think.”

Mitsuki smiled up at Takuto. “Thanks, Takuto! Let’s hurry and get to Wakaouji-sensei’s house, then!” Mitsuki ran ahead of Takuto, pulling him along by their intertwined hands.

He always marveled at how she had retained her child-like energy, even as she grew older.

 

“I think it’s a great idea!” Masami Ooshige exclaimed after Mitsuki explained her idea.

“Really, Ooshige-san? You think it could work?” Mitsuki looked hopeful. Even at eighteen, she still kept her hopeful and upbeat personality.

“Well, of course. What do you think, Keiichi?” Masami started. About two years ago, Masami and Keiichi finally started dating, and moved in together a year later.

“I don’t think it would work,” Keiichi said. “It’s a good idea, except for that fact that Tanaka-san and your grandmother both know you don’t have a sister.”

“That might not be true, Wakaouji-sensei,” Mitsuki said. Even though Keiichi hadn’t been her doctor for years now, she still called him as she would call her doctor. She just couldn’t kick the habit. “Grandma wasn’t very close with my mom after she left. She could have had another daughter that Grandma never found out about. I only ended up with Grandma because I chose to live with her, but also because of the cancer.” Mitsuki paused and looked at the ground. “I’ll admit, I don’t like lying to my fans. I wish there was a way I could tell them the truth about me really being Full Moon, but this is the closest I can get, and I’m okay with that. I just want to sing for them again.” She looked back up at Keiichi and smiled.

“Well, you’re probably right about your grandma; however, it could lead to a lot of questions from both your grandma and Tanaka-san.”

Her smile fell and she looked at the ground again. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Takuto grabbed her hand. He hated when she was sad. “Hey, don’t look so down. What if we said you were good friends with Full Moon? And her dying wish was for you to fulfill your dreams of singing, and to do so with her name? It could work.”

Mitsuki looked up, and Takuto could see the hope in her eyes, and the hint of the smile that wanted so badly to stretch across her face. She looked at Keiichi and Masami, silently hoping, begging them to say this would work.

“Would those two really believe you were friends with a pop star?” Masami asked.

“Of course they would! She’s friends with Madoka, right? Why not Full Moon, too?” Takuto asked. “We could say they met each other at the hospital during their regular visits.”

“What do you think, Mitsuki-chan?” Keiichi asked.

Mitsuki clasped her hands in front of her face, thinking. “I… I think it would be believable if I said I was friends with Full Moon. But if we do this, I have three requests. First, we have to tell my grandma all of this. I don’t want her to feel like she’s losing me to music like she lost my mom. Second, I want you to be my manager again, Ooshige-san. Third, I want to be in a band.” Mitsuki turns and look directly into Takuto’s eyes. “With you, Takuto.”

“With me?” Takuto asked, raising an eyebrow. “Why?”

“I know if I’m a singer again, I’ll be really busy, and I don’t want to miss an opportunity to spend time with you,” Mitsuki said. “Also, I want us to do what we both love so much together!” No matter how many times Takuto saw Mitsuki’s smile light up the room, it would always make his heart skip a beat.

He smiled back at her, and said, “It seems those are very easy requests to fulfill.”

“Very easy requests, indeed,” Masami said with a smile. “I’m excited to work with you again, Mitsuki-chan!”

“Oh, right, Wakaouji-sensei, would you be my – well, our – producer?” Mitsuki asked. “Oh, I guess that’s four requests, isn’t it?” She added with a small laugh.

“Of course, Mitsuki-chan,” he said.

“I’ll start the preparations, then,” Masami said, pulling out her cell phone. “I’ll get you a radio interview set-up so we can explain how you are becoming Full Moon to the public. I’ll get a photo shoot set up, too, and some time in a recording studio. You should probably have a new song to debut with, too.”

“I already do, Ooshige-san,” Mitsuki said with a smile. “I just need to do some final touches with Takuto.”

“Excellent. Have it ready as soon as possible, there’s no reason to wait for you debut!”

“Okay! Takuto, let’s go talk to my grandma.” Mitsuki grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

“Eh? Why do I have to go?”

“You’re my boyfriend, I need your support,” Mitsuki said, giving Takuto a smile. 

How could I refuse that smile, he wondered as she pulled him out the door.

“Something tells me I’ll need your support more than you need mine,” Takuto said as he followed Mitsuki out the door.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
“So you want to sing?” Fuzuki Koyama asked her granddaughter, who sat with her boyfriend across from her.

“Yes, grandmother,” Mitsuki said. She had her hand clasped in Takuto’s beneath the table, where her grandma couldn’t see. “I know you don’t like music that much, but it’s something that I love. To be honest, I didn’t come her for your permission. I came here so I could tell you my plans, so you wouldn’t feel left out.”

Fuzuki sighed. “Well, Mitsuki-san, I greatly appreciate it. I also support you one hundred percent.”

Mitsuki’s face lit up. “Really, grandmother? Thank you! Thank you so much!”

“Just one question, Mitsuki-san,” Fuzuki said, causing Mitsuki to freeze as she was standing.

“Yes?”

“Are you sure you want to be in a band with the person you love? It could put a lot of tension between the two of you.”

Mitsuki relaxed, no longer afraid that her grandma would try to dissuade her from singing. “Yes, grandmother, I’m absolutely sure.”

Fuzuki looked at her granddaughter in silence, before finally saying, “Well, if you’re sure. But be sure not to lose each other to music. I can’t think of a worse fate for two musicians in love.”

“Thank you, grandmother,” Mitsuki said with a smile. Mitsuki and Takuto stood, both bowing. “Thank you for listening, and thank you for your support. You have no idea how much it means to me! Now, Takuto, let’s go, I need to show you the song I wrote!”

Mitsuki lead Takuto out of the house, and they made their way to the small apartment they shared.

 

“Hey, Mitsuki?” Takuto asked as they slipped off their shoes and stepped onto the main floor of the house.

“Yeah?”

“Didn’t your grandma lose her fiancé to music?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Mitsuki said, trying to remember the story she was told. “They were both piano players at a music institution, I think. But he was a lot more serious than her. Their relationship started off fine, I think, but the pressure built for him to become a renowned pianist. It ended up tearing them apart.”

“I don’t want that to happen to us,” Takuto said. “Maybe we should consider what your grandma said.”

“It absolutely will not happen to us, Takuto.” Mitsuki gave him a reassuring smile. “We were both given a second chance at life, and neither of us are stupid enough to waste that chance.”

“But how can you-” Takuto was cut off by Mitsuki pressing her lips against his.

She pulled away before he could even close his eyes and smiled at him, saying, “I’m sure because I love you, Takuto. And because I have hope for our future.”

Takuto stared silently into Mitsuki’s eyes before finally pulling her into a hug, and saying, “Who can argue with that face? Let’s see that song of yours.”

Mitsuki led Takuto into the kitchen, and opened the notebook sitting on the counter. “Here it is.”

I was saved from death  
By a cat sent from heaven  
And a beautiful rabbit who  
Taught me to fight for my life

The cat sent from heaven  
Was given a new life  
And now he’s my best friend,  
And won’t leave my side.

And even on my darkest days  
There he is, right next to me  
Hand in hand, we face the  
Future together, unafraid.

I was saved from death  
By a cat sent from heaven  
And an angel with rabbit ears  
Who still watches over me.

Sometimes I wonder  
Where the rabbit went,  
But I find a feather and  
Know she’s watching me.

I feel her wings on my back  
As she lifts me up high  
Giving me strength to  
Fly to my future

I was saved from death  
By my two best friends  
A cat and rabbit who  
Gave everything for me.

They still watch over me  
And won’t ever leave my side.  
I was saved from death  
By my two best friends.

Takuto looked up when he finished reading, and Mitsuki suddenly felt nervous. She had written songs before, but this one somehow felt more important. Maybe it was because she wrote it about Takuto and Meroko.

“I love it, Mitsuki,” Takuto said. “I’ll get to work right away and get some music to this. I’ll let you know if I have any suggestions for the lyrics as I work on the music.”

“Thanks, Takuto.” Mitsuki leaned up and kissed him. “I’m going to the store so I can get food for dinner. You work on the song, okay?”

“Got it.”

“I’ll see you later!” Mitsuki grabbed her purse, slipped on her shoes and hurried out the door.

 

Two Weeks Later

“Alright, you two,” Masami said, looking at Takuto and Mitsuki in the rear view mirror. “You ready for today?”

“I’ve been ready,” Mitsuki said. “I’ve been waiting for five year.”

“I gotta admit, I can’t wait to perform again,” Takuto said.

“I have it set up so your debut single will be played once you finish your radio interview,” Masami explained. “Although, I’ve been wondering, what will be the name of your band?”

“That is a good question,” Keiichi said. He turned around in the passenger seat and looked at Takuto.

“Don’t look at me, Mitsuki said she’d come up with it.”

“It’s a surprise,” Mitsuki said with a smile.

“Oh, Takuto, you’ll also need a stage name,” Masami said. “After all, you can’t show up as Takuto Kira. You wouldn’t be old enough to be him. Plus, some of your fans probably know you are – or were, that is – dead.”

“I’ve already thought of that, too,” Mitsuki said. “What do you think about Hoshi?”

“Star?” Takuto asked. “Well, it certainly fits. I like it.”

“Yes, it is fitting,” Masami said with a smile. “We’re here, let’s hurry up and get to the studio.”

Once inside, Mitsuki and Takuto met with the interviewer Mitsuki had always worked with. Although, she didn’t know that Mitsuki was the real Full Moon. No one did except for Takuto, Keiichi, and Masami. And of course Meroko.

“Welcome, welcome!” The interviewer said excitedly. “So, you’re the new Full Moon? You know, if you had blonde hair, you’d look exactly like her!”

“Is that so?” Mitsuki said with a small smile and a nervous laugh.

“Are you giving your real name today, or sticking with Full Moon?”

“I’ll be sticking with Full Moon. I really want to keep her memory alive, and I know her name was really important to her,” Mitsuki replied.

“That’s right, you were friends with her, weren’t you? How did that come to be? Actually, never mind that, you’ll get that question during the interview. Speaking of which, we should get started. But first, who’s your handsome friend?”

“My stage name is Hoshi,” Takuto replied.

“How long do you need to know someone until they get your real name?” The interviewer. Mitsuki covered her mouth, hiding the smile that appeared when she saw a blush cross Takuto’s face.

“Uh, well, um-” Takuto stuttered.

“The interview?” Mitsuki asked, slipping her hand into Takuto’s.

The interviewer caught on quickly, and though she looked disheartened for a moment, she smiled and led the way into the studio. “Right this way.”

“Good afternoon, everyone!” The interviewer said into the mic. “Today’s a very special day as we welcome back Full Moon-san! Well, sort of. After five long years, we’ll, hopefully, be getting the story about Full Moon-san’s sudden disappearance.”

“Hello, everyone,” Mitsuki said into the mic. “I will not be revealing my real name, as I want to keep the image of the original Full Moon-chan alive; however, you will get to hear her story. You see, she had lung cancer. And while she fought her hardest, there just wasn’t anything to be done about it. You see, I met her because I also had lung cancer. We visited the same doctor, and had many wonderful conversations. She really became one of my closest friends. We could relate to what the other was going through, and give our support to each other. Every day, my heart aches for her loss. The last thing she asked of me was to take over as Full Moon if I was able to recover. It was the least I could have done. We became such good friends.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that. Full Moon-san will be dearly missed. She’s lucky to have had such a great friend like you.”

“I’m lucky to have known her,” Mitsuki said with a small smile. If only she could just tell the world the truth. She felt she owed that to her fans, but she knew that was just not a possibility.

“So, for all you listeners, Full Moon-san brought a friend with her. What’s your name?”

“I will be known as Hoshi,” Takuto said.

“What a fitting name for a rising star! I love it!” The interviewer said. “What is your relationship?”

“We’re bandmates,” Takuto said. “And we’re also dating.”

“Oh, a band and lovers! What an interesting twist! What’s the band’s name?”

Takuto looked to Mitsuki, who, with a bright smile, said, “Our band will be called The Full Moon and the Stars.”

“That’s too cute!” The interviewer cooed. “How long have you been together?”

“We’ve been friends for almost six years,” Takuto said. Masami and Keichi had warned them this question would come up, and advised them to say they had only recently started dating. They didn’t want any scandals coming out if people figured out their age. “But started dating a little less than a year ago.”

“Do you think such a new relationship can withstand the strain of being in a band?”

“I think it will be difficult at times,” Mitsuki admitted. “But because of our friendship, I think we can withstand anything if we work hard for it.”

“I love the optimism!” The interview said with a smile. “I wish you both the best of luck! We’re all out of time for questions, so here’s their new single.” The mics were turned off and the track started playing.

This was the first time Mitsuki and Takuto got to hear it outside of the recording studio. They had planned it this way; they really wanted to hear the debut with the fans.

“I love it!” Mitsuki said with a smile to Takuto.

“It really is a great song,” the interviewer said. “Who wrote it?”

“I wrote the lyrics, Hoshi wrote the music,” Mitsuki said.

“You two make a great team, I look forward to seeing what your future holds!”

When the song finished, they all stood, and left the recording studio.

“Thank you for having us,” Mitsuki and Takuto said together, both bowing.

“Thank you for getting us in so quickly,” Masami said, also bowing.

“Anything for the new Full Moon-san,” the interviewer said, also bowing. “Best of luck to all of you!”

“I think that was an excellent debut,” Masami said once they were outside.

“I agree, you two did a great job, and you handled the interview very well, which just goes to how you never lost your touch for handling fame,” Keichi said.

“I can’t speak for Takuto, but Mitsuki has always been great at handling the fame. She’s just so pure and genuine, and never has anything to hide, so it’s easy to answer everything honestly.”

“Except for this time,” Mitsuki said with a small frown. “I just can’t get past that I’m lying to my fans.”

“It’s a necessary lie, Mitsuki,” Takuto said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I know how you feel, but remember, we’re doing this not only for our love of music, but also to bring the music your fans love back to them.”

“Yeah, you’re right, Takuto,” Mitsuki said. “It’ll be a long journey, and it won’t be easy to keep this secret from everyone, but I’m glad we can do this together.”

“Me, too.” Takuto leaned down and gave her a kiss. “I love you with all my heart, Mitsuki.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
